Ablaze
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: Hi everyone! This time I'm doing a YuGiOh version of Disney's Frozen. The summery is inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Beware of the Scorched Heart

**Title:** Ablaze

 **Genre:** romance and adventure

 **Pairings:** puzzleshipping(YamixYugi), puppyshipping(SetoxJoey), tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), bronzeshipping(MarikxMalik), minor supportshipping(TristanxTea), minor cheershipping(DukeSerenity), minor conquestshipping(ValonxMai), one-sided replayshipping(YugixRebecca)

 **Summery:** This is the story of two boys that have been betrothed at young ages. Yami and Yugi grew up to be close friends. However Yami is different. When he was born, he had the powers of fire. At first he enjoyed having this power and Yugi admired it. But when he hurts Yugi, Yami starts to hate his powers and tries to keep them under control while Yugi has to forget he even has the power in order to keep him safe. Years past and Yami has grown to fear others knowing of his powers, maybe even scaring Yugi off. When things went horrible on the night of his coronation, Yami escapes from Domino to the burning mountains. Worried about him, Yugi sets off to convince Yami to return to Domino after he had released an enternally hot summer on the kingdom. Will Yugi and a few new friends be able to save the kingdom of Domino or will one of them earn a scorched heart?

Hi guys. I really need to try and get my other fanfics done before I do any more new ones, but I've been wanting to do one like this for a while. Disney's Frozen is one of my favorites and I love Queen Elsa as Disney's very first Queen. I really think that this one will be good with a few changes to the story that you guys will notice. Hopefully this will be good. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Beware of the Scorched Heart

Somewhere in the deep forests, there is a great Forest Fire that had been caused when a single spark from a campfire landed on the dry plant life. At a safe distance from the blaze as it quickly spread, one man followed by a few others begin to fight the fire with the large amounts of water that they have brought along from the many rivers and lakes they stopped at on their way to the burning forest.

Born of heat and summer air

And mountain lush combining

This burning force both foul and fair

Has a scorched heart worth mining

Doing what they must, these firefighters fight against the quickly spreading fire to save the forest.

So cut through the heart

Hot and fierce

Strike for love and strike for fear

See the beauty fine and sheer

Joining the men are two young boys, one boy with sharp brown, tidy hair and icy blue eyes in the age of nine and his friend had a dirty-blond hair a bit on the shaggy side with warm honey brown eyes. The two are both orphans, having to lost their families some time ago. And now they are the only ones they have left so these two are always sticking together as they become firefighters themselves.

Split the blaze apart

And break the scorched heart

Watch your step

Let it go

Staying beside the older men as they move forward with their own water supply, Seto and Joey follow the other firefighters at how they put out the blaze.

Beautiful

Powerfull

Dangerous

Hot

Fire has a magic

Can't be controlled

Stronger than one

Stronger than ten

Stronger than a hundred men!

Using so much water while there still being a great amount left, each firefighter fight of the sweat that had formed from being close to the burning flames. Trying what they can to copy exactly what they have done, Seto puts out a decent amount of fire and heat and Joey simply missed. Frustrated, Joey lets out a low growl until Seto pats him on the shoulder, cheering him up that he is even trying his hardest to be a great firefighter.

Born of heat

And summer air

And mountain lush combining

This burning force both foul and fair

The sun has set completely and a few firefighters light a few lanterns so they can keep fighting the remaining embers.

Has a scorched heart worth mining

Cut through the heart

Hot and fierce

Strike for love and strike for fear

After releasing a good amount of water to put out the inferno, Joey lost his feeting and was about to fall forward when Seto caught him and set him upright.

There's beauty and there's danger here

Split the blaze apart

Beware the scorched heart

Now that the inferno had died down completely, the firefighters pack up their equipment and start the trek back home to Domino. The fire now gone, the two best friends high five each other before rejoining the firefighters to return home.

In the Kingdom of Domino at the castle, there is a huge bedroom with two canopy beds facing away from the other, two wardrobes and a few toys on both sides of the room. A boy of eight, with gravity-defying hair with his tips a soft crimson, a black base, a couple of blond bangs is sleeping in the bed with white sheets and a soft red comforter and red pillows against the left wall while the bed with white sheets and soft purple comforter and pillows against the right wall is empty with the sheets carefully tossed to the side.

Peeking from one side of the bed the boy is sleeping on, the other boy, the same styled hair but with a soft purple tips and smaller blond bangs and wide amethyst eyes who is suppose to be sleeping in the other bed whispers to the sleeping boy, "Hey Yami." In an attempt to wake him, the smaller boy climbs onto the bed and then on top Yami as he tried to remain asleep. "Wake up!" the smaller boy says as he shakes his shoulders to get him to wake up.

"Yugi, go back to sleep." Yami mumbles, with a small grin forming on his face. Yugi and Yami are very close friends but are not related at all. The two are princes of different kingdoms with Yugi and his parents visiting. In fact when the two were first introduced at a younger age, their parents had decided that the two would become betrothed at an older age. Ever since they had met, the two boys have grown close.

"I can't sleep. I've been awake for a while and I was hoping we could play." Yugi says as he sits on top.

"Go play by yourself then. Just be quiet so our parents won't hear." Yami chuckles as he gently pushes the seven-year-old boy off so he landed on the floor.

Thinking for a while, an idea popped into his head, an idea that he knew would get Yami to play with him. Jumping back up, Yugi gently opens one eyelid, revealing a handsomely deep crimson color to get his friend's attention. "Do you want to make some fiery colors?" Then the grin grew on his face as Yami beamed at the idea.

With that, the two run out of their shared room to the ballroom. Once inside with the doors shut behind them, Yugi says with some excitement in his voice, "Do the magic!"

Nodding just once, Yami rolls his wrists around in mid air and Yugi is awestruck as small embers form between Yami's hands. "Ready?" Yami asks with a playful smile.

"Uh huh." Yugi replies with a nod and the smile returned.

And so with a single nod to his friend, Yami pushed his hands into the air and as he spread them apart, the embers that grew formed a mighty arc that had beautiful colors of red, white, yellow and blue. When he was born, Yami had the powers of fire. Since birth, Yami enjoyed having these powers and Yugi likes how colorful the flames could be since he can control each colored flame.

Watching the colored flames flutter like a feather in the wind, Yugi exclaims, "This is amazing!" And so from that moment on, the two boys played together as they did different things with Yami's fire magic, even creating a little fire lizard named Axel. The two had started to spend the majority of their play time with Axel, playing tag and hide and seek with the little critter being a little sneaky a couple times.

A new idea coming to mind, Yami used his magic to form a solid platform. Getting the idea, Yugi jumps onto the levitated platform with Axel leaping ahead each time Yami formed a new platform that is a little higher above the ground then the last one. "Hang on!"

With each leap after Axel, Yugi followed the little lizard while calling to Yami, "Catch me!"

"Gotcha!" When Axel and Yugi began to pick up the pace, Yami began to struggle to keep up with the two as each new platform went higher and higher.

When Yugi leaped off the last one, Yami yells as he threw a bit of fire at him and it hit him hard on the side of the head. With him collapsed on the floor, Yami rushes over to Yugi and carefully picks him up. "Yugi." Checking him to see where he got hit, Yami gently opens his right eyelid to see that the beautiful amethyst merge with the combined colors of the different flames, making it do a rainbow effect.

Terrified that he has hurt Yugi, Yami yells, "Mother! Father!" His powers responding to his emotions, causing many embers to spread throughout the room, destroying Axel and covering the doors until his father had forced the doors open as Yami says to the unconscious Yugi, tears in his eyes for what he had done. "It's okay Yugi. I got you."

To see the condition the room is in with both boys in the middle of the ember-covered ballroom, Valon yells as his queen Mai gasps at the sight of the boys, "Yami, what have you done? This is getting out of hand."

As his parents run towards them with Yugi's parents appearing in the doorway, Yami says as he holds Yugi close, feeling guilty of what he has done to his best friend, "It was an accident. I'm sorry, Yugi!"

Picking up the small boy, Mai says worriedly, "He's burning hot."

"I know where we need to go." Picking up Yami, the two hurried out of the room to see Yugi's parents gaze upon their son in fear. "What happened to him?" his father asked as Yugi's mother became more worried for her son.

"There's no time to explain, James. Come with us and I'll explain on the way."

Quickly, the four parents hurried to the stables to retrieve their horses so they could go to where Yugi could get the help he needs.


	2. Must Learn to Control the Fire

Chapter 2

Must Learn to Control

the Fire

Mounted on their horses, Valon with Yami riding with him, Mai riding beside him, James with Yugi in his arms, and his wife and queen Emily riding beside him, the royal families leave the castle and town for the forest in the far east. As they rode on, Yami's fire magic made a trail.

In the woods as they make their way back home, Seto and Joey stop when the two royal families rode by them with the fire trail catching their attention. "Is that real fire?" Joey asked as Seto examined the flames to see that somehow they're not burning the earth like normal fire, just flickering about like tall grass bending to the gentle breeze.

"It's hot but somehow not burning a single blade of grass." Now both very curious, the two follow the trail to see what's going on. Coming to the edge of a glade, Seto and Joey remain hidden to see what will happen as the two royal families stand in the center of the glade.

"Please, we need help! It's our son's friend." Valon calls out as Yami stays beside him and his mother while James holds Yugi close with Emily appearing to be holding back the worried tears.

Then slowly, a few elves appear either from the trees or out of thin air, some albinos and others sandy-blonds. A couple of the parent elves had their own young ones stand beside them as they discover who has come, seeking their help. "It's the king." one elf says, causing a few others to murmur amongst each other, wondering what is wrong.

"Elves?" both Seto and Joey whisper before one mysteriously appeared right in front of them.

"Shush!" the elf demanded. "I'm trying to listen." But after she had taken one more look at the two, she could sense that they are orphans. "You two need a home, and I can fix that!" As she held them right against her sides, Seto just blushed as Joey hugs the elf, knowing that she will take them in as her own sons.

Appearing before them, an elf with long silver hair that covered half of his face, ember eyes and a face full of wisdom, bows to Valon and his family. "Your majesty. Was he born with the powers or cursed?" the leading elf says as he takes Yami's hand into his.

"He was born with them, Pegasus. And they are growing stronger." Valon answers as Mai places a comforting hand on Yami's shoulders, knowing that what Pegasus needs to tell her son won't be good.

Gesturing James and Emily to allow him to examine Yugi, the two show their son to him so he could scan his head where Yami shot his magic at him with his magic. "You're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must to heal him." James said gently with a sense of urgency. Watching Pegasus use his magic, Yami keeps a close eye on Yugi, feeling completely guilty that he has hurt his closest friend.

"I recommend we remove his knowledge of the magic." Using his magic to show the memories that the two young boys share, Pegasus changed how the memories are so it showed that they are playing outside instead of in the ballroom. "This way things are safer for their sakes. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." With the last memory being of them playing with Axel, Pegasus's magic made it so they are just playing with a normal lizard.

With the memories back in his head, Pegasus says softly, "He'll be okay."

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Yami asks as he gently lays one hand on the side of Yugi's face. James and Emily knew that Yami feels terrible of what he's done to Yugi so they allowed the prince to still have the right to even touch their son.

"Trust me, Yami. It's for the best." Valon said.

"But listen to me, Yami-boy." Pegasus added as he became more serious about this problem. "Your power will only grow."

Casting a spell, Pegasus showed them a vision of Yami's future. "There is beauty and power in it. But also great danger." Watching the vision in fear, Yami could only dread what Pegasus could tell him next. "You must learn to control the fire. Otherwise, fear will be your enemy." The vision ended when mobs of people cornered the adult form of Yami and as that man screams, the young prince glances away to bury his face in his father's chest, terrified of that kind of future.

Understanding his son's fear, Valon holds him and Mai close. "No! We will protect him. I'm certain he can learn to control it."

"Alright. Until he does learn to control the fire, you must limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Yugi." Pegasus says with a tone full of wise advice of what they must do to help Yami with his power.

"We understand."

To know that he has to separate himself from everyone around him except his parents, Yami felt more torn at the fact he has to shut even Yugi out, which he knew would be very hard for him since Yugi meant everything to him.

* * *

The next morning, Valon had the guards shut the palace gates tight, Mai had the staff reduced, and they had Yami's things moved to a separate room from the one the two boys shared. Running out of the room to the hallway, Yugi watches with sadness in his eyes as Yami slowly enters his room only to glance back at Yugi briefly before shutting the door.

Walking over to the door, Yugi just stands there with one hand on the wood. However on the other side, Yami still remains in front of the door, one hand also on the wood, almost exactly where Yugi's hand is on the other side.


	3. Do You Want to Make Fiery Colors?

Chapter 3

Do You Want to Make

Fiery Colors?

One year later, Summer has just started as Yugi and his parents return to the palace. After seeing a couple of lit fireplaces, an idea pops into Yugi's head as he rushes to Yami's room. "Yami?" Yugi says as he stands right outside of his room before knocking a couple times.

Do you want to make

fiery colors?

Come on,

let's go and play

For a while, Yugi has missed having Yami beside him. And him suddenly disappearing made Yugi feel lonely.

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've

gone away

Entering the ballroom, Yugi sits on the floor as he remembers the times he had spent with Yami before he decided to not be beside him like they used to like pieces of a puzzle while staring up at the ceiling.

We used to be best friends

And now we're not

I wish you would

tell me why

Do you want to make

fiery colors?

They don't have to be

just colors

As much as it pains him, Yami says in a tone that's clearly demanding, "Go away, Yugi."

Okay, bye

And Yugi walks off to find something else to do by himself. In his room, Yami sits by his window, gazing at the sky sadly. Ever since the day he started to avoid Yugi like his father and Pegasus had told him, a smile hasn't formed on his face. Yami will never be happy again if he can't have Yugi with him. But until he can control his fire powers, Yami has to avoid Yugi and everyone else.

Placing a hand on the glass, Yami gasped as he saw embers form and drew his hand back. Having informed him of what had happened, Valon takes Yami to a secluded room and shows him a pair of gloves he had a seamstress prepare. Taking his son's hands, Valon slides them into the gloves. "These will help. See?"

Seeing if even an ember could burn through the glove, Yami let out a small sigh of relief at the fact that the gloves are putting some sort of barrier around his powers. "Conceal it." Valon started the ritual that his son will have to say to keep the fire under control.

"Don't feel it." Yami adds. "Don't let it show." Yami and his father complete the ritual, now believing there is hope.

At the age of ten, Yugi once again appears before Yami's room with a couple of knocks.

Do you want to make

fiery colors?

Or ride our bikes

around the halls?

Yugi tries to come up with something that could get Yami to finally come out of his room.

I think some company

is overdue

I've started talking to

the pictures on the walls

In a room full of many paintings and portraits, Yugi did just that, talking to the paintings and portraits, especially to one of a young woman, dressed in armor, riding a white stallion into battle.

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Now Yugi is in the library, standing before a grandfather clock as he watches the seconds turn to minutes to hours.

Just watching the hours

tick by

Watching their son from the doorway, James and Emily could only watch him with pity. Yugi is lonely now that his best friend has been shutting him out, knowing that Yami is doing it in order to protect him from himself.

In Yami's room, a couple corners were being covered by embers with Yami trembling in fear and his parents in his room, trying to get him to calm down. "I'm scared. The flames are getting stronger!"

"Yami calm down." said Mai.

"This will only make things worse if you keep getting upset." Valon adds as he steps forward to place his hands on his son's shoulders.

"No, don't touch me!" Yami exclaims as he steps away from them. "I don't want to end up hurting you."

Understanding her son's fear, Mai locks gazes with her husband as they realize they have to come up with something else that'll help Yami.

Now at the age of thirteen, Yugi passes by Yami's room to see his parents off as they prepare to leave with Yami's parents. Hugging their cheerful son, Yugi says, "I'll see you in three weeks."

In the foyer as they wait for James and Emily, Yami faces his parents with a scared expression on his face. "Must you four go?"

"You'll be fine, Yami." Valon says as Mai plants a kiss on her son's forehead. It wasn't long before James and Emily enter the foyer with Yugi right behind them. Seeing each other after a long time, Yami and Yugi glance away so Yami wouldn't see the hurt across Yugi's face and Yugi wouldn't see the sadness in Yami's eyes.

To see their sons both hurt of not being together through the years, the four parents could only look at each other with a sadness that isn't as strong as the emotion going on between Yami and Yugi. So, with their luggage packed, Valon, Mai, James and Emily head for the docks to board the ship that will set sail for their journey.

However by the fifth day of their journey out in sea, there was a terrible storm that made the waves so powerful that they had consumed the entire ship, taking the lives of the kings, queens and the sailors that have joined them on this journey.

When the news of their parents' death had reached Domino, both Yami and Yugi were saddened like everyone else in the kingdom. At their funeral, Yami had left early so he couldn't face anyone. Yugi had been the only one to notice his absence.

After the service had ended, Yugi had returned to the castle and went straight to Yami's room. Knocking sadly on the door, Yugi calls to the boy inside. "Yami?"

Please

I know you're in there

People are asking

where you've been

They say "Have courage"

And I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

Tears have been forming in his eyes, one a beautiful amethyst and the other a mix of purple, red, orange, yellow, blue and white, for different reasons than just the fact he had lost both his parents. Yugi tries so hard to reach Yami, his best friend and betrothal now that they are at that age to know of what their parents had planned for them since their birth.

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we

gonna do?

Yugi leans his forehead against the door with one hand on the door as well.

Do you want to make

fiery colors?

Yugi whispers the last words that have kept the two boys connected since their childhood as the tears finally flow from his eyes. Unknown to him, Yami is in the same position as Yugi with his hand now on the exact same spot as Yugi's hand, also shedding a few tears as the room behind him has embers floating all around him with the room as red as a dangerous flame.


	4. For the First Time in Forever

Chapter 4

For the First Time

in Forever

Three years have past. Yami has come of age to be crowned the next king. The new butler of the castle, Tristan Taylor who will be taking over for his father, greets the many visiting lords and ladies at the docks on this special Winter day.

"Why do I have to wear this?" a young boy in the village complains as his sister leads him to the gates that will be opening soon.

"Because the prince has come of age. Today is Coronation Day!" the older sister says as she became excited that the gates are finally opening.

"That's not my fault, sis." the boy says as a few townspeople set up podiums with different colored silk ribbons hanging freely with a few flags painted with pictures of the two engaged princes hanging on a few poles scattered throughout town.

At a firefighter vehicle, Seto and Joey, both the age of seventeen are simply just hanging out, staying out of other people's way as they finish preparing for Coronation Day. "Hey Seto." Joey says as he felt his stomach growl.

"What is it, pup?"

"I'm hungry for a snack."

Chuckling a bit with his head shaking at the usual comment of his best friend and now boyfriend, Seto replies with a smirk, "You're always hungry, Joey."

"Hey, I can't help it."

"That's because you have a bottomless pit for a stomach." When Joey started giving him a playful glare, the smirk on Seto's face remained. "Anyway, I knew you would eventually ask for a snack so here."

Taking out a small travel bowl from a compartment in thee vehicle, Seto hands it to Joey, who curiously opens the lid to find curry rice cooked the way he likes it. "You're the best Seto!" Joey exclaims as he digs into the food. Seto rolls his eyes at the usual behavior Joey uses as takes out his own snack bowl with filet mignon with foie gras sauce and enjoy his favorite snack.

Entering the town from the west docks, a young woman from China with her black hair in buns with her bangs loose, wearing a yellow traditional Chinese gown with red slippers and two men beside her, looking identical to each other with the only difference being the color of their Chinese clothes and the Chinese symbols on their foreheads. The man with orange had the kanji of 'lost' or 'illusion' while his brother in green has the kanji of 'palace'.

"Aw Domino. Such a mysterious kingdom. Open those gates so we can reveal your secrets and exploit your riches. Am I right, Para? Dox?"

"Of course, Lady Vivian." the two men reply as they remain by her side as they wait for the gates to finally open.

"I simply cannot wait for when the gates open." one noble woman says to her friend as they join the crowd on the bridge that lead to the castle.

"I can't wait to finally see the king and the prince he's betrothed to. I'll bet those two are just stunning."

"I can promise that they are hands down handsome!"

In his room, Yugi sits on his bed, back against the headboard with the covers still over his body as he glances outside at the beautiful clear blue sky. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?"

"Morning Prince Yugi. I hope I didn't wake you." one servant says as he waits outside in the hallway.

"Good morning, Duke. You didn't wake me up. I've been awake for a while."

"Well I came to inform you that it's time to get ready for Yami's coronation. And there will be an announcement for your engagement later tonight."

"Alright, thank you Duke."

"My pleasure." And so, Duke leaves to help the other servants finish with the preparations. Excited that today is the big day, Yugi jumps out of bed to get dressed. Once in his Coronation Day attire, Yugi dashes out of his room and running past Tea who is bringing him breakfast. Since him running past her almost made her fall, Yugi helps her keep her balance before quickly hugging her in excitement and taking off again.

The window is open

so's that door

I didn't think

they did that anymore

Running through the halls, Yugi smiles when he sees the maids opening the many windows and balcony doors that have been closed for a long time.

Who knew we owned

a thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed

these empty halls

Why have a ballroom

with no balls?

Finally they're opening

up the gates

There'll be actual

real live people

It'll be totally strange

Wow, am I so ready

for this change

Looking out onto a balcony, Yugi could see a couple ships sail into port with a few birds flying by.

'Cuz for the first time

in forever

There'll be music,

there'll be light

For the first time

in forever

I'll be dancing

through the night

Now in the garden, Yugi admires all of the flowers and plants and trees that have grown without him knowing.

Don't know if I'm elated

or gassy

But I'm somewhere

in the zone

'Cuz for the first time

in forever

I won't be

alone

Glancing back up at the sky, Yugi lets out a dreamy sigh. "I can't wait to meet everyone. Hopefully Yami will show he is The One." Being without Yami for a long time has made Yugi become lonely, making him feel that he's missing a very important part of his life.

Tonight imagine me suit and all,

fetchingly draped against the wall

A picture of

sophisticated grace

Yugi allows his mind loose as he hopes that he can finally talk to Yami after such a long time.

I suddenly see him standing there,

a sexy figure, taller and fair

I wanna stuff some

sweets in my face

But then we'll laugh and catch up all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life

I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by a certain one

And I know it's totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

Being in the room of paintings, Yugi expresses his dreams of being back with Yami to the motionless figures as if they can hear and understand what he desires.

In the study, looking out of one of the windows to see the many people waiting on the bridge, Yami speaks the ritual to himself as he glances at the portrait of his father when it was his coronation.

Don't them in,

don't let them see

Be the good guy

you always have to be

Removing his red gloves as he practice taking the pose his father had taken in the old painting, Yami picks up a small brass bowl and brass candlestick from the table and copied the same form as the painting, attempting to keep the fire under control.

Conceal, don't feel,

put on a show

Make one wrong move

and everyone will know

However, as hard as he had tried, Yami could see embers slowly form on the surfaces, turning the items red until he replaced them on the table. Knowing he can no longer delay, Yami puts on the mask of a king as his hands tighten into fists.

But it's only for today

(It's only for today)

Getting excited, Yugi leaves the painting hall and gracefully makes his way to the gates, where the guards await for the order.

It's agony to wait

(It's agony to wait)

His gloves back on, Yami starts to leave the study as Yugi approaches the gates.

Tell the guards to open up

the gate

(The gate)

As the two both sang 'the gate', Yami leaves the study to make his way to an open balcony as Yugi happily rush outside the castle grounds and greet everyone as he makes his way to the town.

For the first time in forever

(Don't let them in, don't let them see)

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

(Be the good guy you always have to be)

As Yugi weave around, smiling at the many guests and townspeople while glancing all around him at the endless blue sky, Yami stands upon the balcony to appear as the king he is now suppose to be. Watching Yugi make his way through the formed crowds on the bridge to the town, Yami lets a small smile form on his face as he kept his eyes on his aibou.

A chance to change my lonely world

(Conceal)

A chance to find true love

(Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)

Now beside a colorful totem pole, Yugi's smile only grew as his eyes sparkle, to finally be free like a beautiful dove kept locked up in a tight cage.

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cuz for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

Weaving through the many totem poles and the many silk ribbons, Yugi is enjoying this new day until he felt something knock him over with great force. On his knees and rubbing his head from the impact, Yugi glares at the one that knocked him down. "Watch it!"

Steadying her white stallion with a grey mane and tail, a young girl, the same age as Yugi with long blond hair held back in a silk silver cloth, turquoise green eyes, a couple specks of freckles on her cheeks, soft red glasses, wearing a soft pink dress with the skirt reaching just between her knees and thighs, white leggings underneath, a simple blue ribbon around her neck, and white formal boots whispers to her steed, "Easy there, Copernicus." before dismounting him to face Yugi. "I'm so sorry about that. Are you hurt?" she asked as she raise her eyes to look up at him.

At closer look at her, Yugi is surprised to see her appear cute on some level, but he knows full well that his heart is fully set on Yami. "Um. Yes, I'm okay."

"Are you certain you're okay?" the girl asks as the guilt is starting to be visible in her eyes and across her face.

"Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm fine now." Yugi says with a reassuring smile in order to cheer her up and free her of the guilt she earned when she knocked him over.

Seeing the smile caused the girl to let out a sigh of relief before saying, "Thank goodness. I'm Lady Rebecca Hawkins of the Country of Freedom." the girl, Rebecca then curtsies to him.

"I'm Prince Yugi Muto of Tokyo." Yugi replies with a bow.

At the word 'prince', Rebecca went even lower and even her horse Copernicus bow his noble head to the royal. "Oh, now I feel terrible for hitting the Prince of Tokyo with my horse." Rebecca says with a nervous giggle and a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's alright, Rebecca. It was an accident after all." Approaching the handsome steed, Yugi scratched him under the chin with Copernicus neighing happily.

Just then the bells started to ring from the clock tower back at the castle. Realizing the time, Yugi bid Rebecca good-bye and hurried back to the castle with Rebecca looking after him with longing eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi guys. This is just a reminder that even if there seems to be some development between Yugi and Rebecca, but this story is about puzzleshipping as the main couple. Yugi is just really nice towards Rebecca because he's just the perfect hikari we all love. So sorry to replayshipping fans.


	5. Love is an Open World

Now in this chapter the song is not going to have the same speed as the song in the movie. It'll be a more slow and soft music that you would hear at a slow dance at a prom, homecoming, wedding, etc. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Love is an Open World

At the castle, in the audience room that appears to be the inside of a church, the chorus in the above balcony sing the ceremonial song for the coronation as Yami stands before the bishop with Yugi off to the side and every single guest sitting in the benches set behind the alter. Taking the crown, the bishop waits for Yami to lean his head down just enough for him to place the crown in his hair since the tri-tips are held back with a black hair tie.

With the crown set, the bishop holds out the pillow with the two sacred items set. Reaching for them, Yami hears the bishop clear his throat, causing him to look at him. "Your majesty, the gloves." Understanding what he meant, Yami slowly but nervously remove the gloves, places them on the pillow before shakingly taking the sacred items into his hands.

As he slowly turns toward the audience, the bishop began the crowning prayer with everyone standing out of their seats. Keeping a straight face, Yami glances at his hands to see the embers slowly form. Luckily the bishop has almost finished with the prayer, So Yami quickly replaces the items back on the pillow and putting the gloves back on to stop the fires from seeping out of his hands. As everyone call out his new title as King of Domino, Yami faces everyone again, now more calm.

Later that night, everyone is now in the throne room with the band playing music and many couples dancing to the great music while many other guests laugh and chat amongst themselves until a guard sounded a trumpet that silenced the music. Standing just beside the thrones, Tristan announces Yami's entrance before announcing Yugi's entrance with the two standing beside each other with every single guest applauding and bowing to the King and Prince.

Clearing his throat as everyone stood straight, Yami starts his first speech as king that also included the special announcement. "First off I want to thank everyone for attending my coronation. Now before the ball begins, I have an announcement that has been waiting to be made for this night.

"Before my parents' death, my father had informed me that he, my mother and the King and Queen of Tokyo had thought of a plan that will join our kingdoms. They had planned for Prince Yugi and I to be betrothed by the time we both became sixteen."

This announcement had a few party guest cheer. He had heard this announcement from his mother one week before she and his father had left with Valon and Mai for their journey that became the end of the four royals so Yugi isn't surprised like their guests. But to hear it from Yami caused a slight blush to form on his cheeks.

However, from within the crowd, a pair of turquoise green eyes behind a pair of red glasses flashed with anger for a moment as the owner pretended to be cheering along with the other guests.

"But now that our parents are gone, we both hope that our union will be a joyous one for us and our kingdoms and will satisfy their spirits. And now, I hope everyone enjoys tonight." With that, the band started playing different music with the guests either dancing or hanging off to the side with Yami and Yugi both noticing Tristan lead Tea onto the dance floor and Duke bring a maid with long auburn hair and lovely green eyes, Serenity, close to him as they dance to the beautiful, slow music.

Now that they are alone as they watch everyone enjoy themselves, Yami glances over at Yugi and says softly with a smile on his face, "Hi."

To hear him finally speak to him after years of being apart, Yugi faces Yami with the blush finally gone now that the announcement is over. "Oh um, hi Yami."

"You look handsome tonight."

"Thanks, but you're more handsome."

"Thank you." and then the two looked back at the whole room to see everyone enjoying themselves, especially Tristan, Tea, Duke and Serenity. The two have been good friends with those four as they were growing up and knew that they are very happy with the ones they had a crush on for a long time and are now together.

After watching their friends and the guests having a great time for a few minutes, Yami looks back towards Yugi, smiling at him as he just continue with watching everyone else. Just as he is slowly raising his hand to caress the side of Yugi's face, he froze and quickly hid his hand behind his back when they heard Tristan's father, the old butler since his son is occupied with dancing with his sweetheart, appears before the two and says, "Your majesty, it is now time for you two to dance to celebrate your engagement."

"Thank you, Julian." Yami says gently.

Looking out towards the dance floor, Yugi finally noticed that the music had stopped for a while and every couple that were dancing had stepped off to the side, allowing them to have the floor. Now that everything is set for their dance, Yami offers his hand to Yugi and says, "May I have this dance?"

Slipping his hand into his, Yugi says happily, "I would gladly give to my king." And so, Yami leads Yugi onto the very middle of the dance floor, bringing him close. Seeing the two singers now ready to begin, Yami and Yugi begin to dance to the soft music that began.

All my life has been

A great world that's shut me out

And then suddenly

I bump into you

This first singer began to sing softly to the music the band is playing.

I've been searching my whole life

To find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking

Or the endless sweets

As the second singer begin to sing with his partner, Yami and Yugi think back to their childhood, when they were once the best of friends as they sway to the song. How happy they were when they were together back then.

But with you

But with you I found my place

I see your face

And it's nothing like

I've ever known before

Love is an open

World!

Love is an open

World!

Love is an open world

With you

With you

With you

With you

Love is an open world

As they dance along, imagining that they are the only ones in the whole world, Yami whispers to Yugi as he brings him even closer, "I missed you, my aibou."

Smiling at his words, Yugi whispers back as he pulls Yami's face closer so their foreheads were touching, "I missed you too, my mou hitori no boku." As far as Yugi knows, having Yami beside him made Yugi feel complete, the hole that had first formed when he had started to avoid him has filled up in his heart.

I mean, it's insane

What?

We finish each other's

Sentences

I've never met someone

Who thinks so much like me

Our mental synchronization

Can only have one explanation

You

And I

Were just

Meant to be

Say goodbye

Say goodbye

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore

As the singers near the end of the song, a question pops into Yugi's head. As much as he hates to ruin the perfect moment the have, curiosity was getting the better of him. "Yami?"

"Yes aibou?"

"Why did you start shutting me out when we were young?"

Before answering, Yami remain silent. Then he held Yugi much closer to whisper to him, "I'm afraid I can't answer that. Just for now, I want to enjoy it just being us here."

Feeling the same way, Yugi settles his curiosity and allow himself to being held by Yami, causing the ne king to plant a tender kiss on his forehead, saving the kiss on the lips for a much more special moment.

Love is an open world

Love is an open

World

Life can be so much more

With you

With you

Then Yami and Yugi end their dance with Yugi leaning his back against Yami's hard chest, both facing a window showing the full moon since the curtains were open enough to reveal the whole face. With their hands, Yugi and Yami form a heart shape around the full moon, creating a frame.

Love is an open

World

Taking Yugi's left hand with one hand while the other pulls out a small box from one of his pockets in his suit. Opening the box and taking out the engagement ring his father had given him before he left for his journey with just one hand, he slips the ring onto his wedding finger. To see the ring for the first time, Yugi smiles as he gazes back into Yami's eyes. Bringing his fingers to his lips, Yami gently kisses them before planting a deep kiss on Yugi's lips for the very first time.

As everyone in the throne room applaud for them and their friends cheer for them, Yami and Yugi remain where they stand, with Yugi simply letting Yami hold him close to his heart as his own flutter like a feather in a gentle breeze.

However, watching them from where she stands within the crowd, Rebecca becomes furious and begin to realize that she has to set her plan into action at once.


	6. Secrets?

Wow, three chapters in one day? I'm on a role here! And GirlFish, you're right on the dote for Hans and the Weasle Duke's role and the ParaDox Brothers are taking the role of those guards that arrived in Arendelle with the Duke. As for your thought on the plan, that's a good guess but not quite. You all will see what Rebecca has planned later in the series. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Secrets?

Caressing one side of his fiancé's face, Yugi gives him a smile before he leaves to get some fresh air. Watching him step out onto the balcony, Rebecca follows him, making sure that no one will eavesdrop on what she has planned.

Gazing at the clear night sky and watching a few stars twinkle as if the very heavens are happy for him and his beloved, Yugi lets out a dreamy sigh, very happy that he's finally spoken with Yami and now they are engaged! As he thinks about how happy his parents are as they watch over him, Yugi hears a voice behind, "It's a beautiful night, huh?"

Looking behind his shoulder, Yugi sees that Rebecca has stepped outside as well. "Hey Rebecca. Tonight is just perfect." Yugi says as he looks back up at the endless sky and stars that sparkle like diamonds.

Standing beside him, also watching the stars, Rebecca lets out a low sigh. "Things aren't always what they seem, my prince."

To hear this all of a sudden, Yugi asks, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I've been studying human behavior for a while, and I can tell that Yami is not telling you something."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can simply tell that there is something he's keeping from you."

"But I've known Yami all my life. He would never keep anything hidden from me." Yugi replies, not liking where Rebecca is going here.

"Are you sure he's not hiding anything from you or anyone?"

He was about to protest to defend his fiancé, but then he remembered all those years of Yami avoiding him, locking himself in his room, no longer interacting with anyone except his parents. With those memories running through his mind, his curiosity did perk up, wondering why Yami did what he did over the years since they were kids. "Are you saying there's some sort of secret that he doesn't trust me to handle if I knew?"

Rebecca simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But in honesty, I advise you confront him and force him to explain to you about his behavior."

Now that Rebecca has mentioned this, Yugi thought real hard of what he must do. He loves Yami and he's aware that he feels the same. But now that Rebecca brought this up, Yugi felt unsure if he should face him and find out what he's been hiding. To see him pondering about what he must do, Rebecca slowly turns and says as she heads for the doors, "I'll leave you alone to think about it, Yugi."

Once she was gone, Yugi remains by the railing, thinking over if he must do this or not. He didn't want Yami to think that now he doesn't have faith in him, but Yugi now has to know what he is hiding from him.

It's been half an hour since Yugi stepped outside and Yami is beginning to wonder if he's okay. Heading towards the balcony that he saw Yugi step out onto, Yami opens the door to find Yugi gazing at the stars. A smile on his face and gently shutting the door behind him, Yami approaches Yugi from behind and brings him into his arms, allowing Yugi's head to rest in the crook of his neck. "It sure is a beautiful night." Yami says as he also gazes at the sky.

Instead of replying, Yugi just holds one of Yami's hands with one hand and the other hold the opposite arm as he looks down and away from the night sky. "Yami, we need to talk."

To hear his voice not sounding sweet and innocent like it was earlier, sounding very firm instead, Yami felt something's off. "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi kept his eyes away from Yami's crimson pair, the only eyes he ever came to love. "Have you been keeping secrets from me?"

"What are you talking about, aibou?" Yami asked, becoming confused.

"Since we were kids, why have you shut me out when we were so close?" Yugi says as he removes himself from Yami's embrace so he is only holding his hands.

"Yugi," Yami started as he brought their hands up so he could cup one of Yugi's cheeks. "I wish I could tell you. But this is something I can't reveal to anyone, not even you."

"Then is this a secret you think I can't handle?"

"Yugi is not like that..."

"Then what are you hiding from me?" Yugi interrupted him. "Yami, I can't live like this if you keep something hidden from me!"

His words felt like a dagger to his side. "If you don't have faith in me anymore and feel like this, then you should leave." Not only did his words hurt Yugi, they were also destroying his own heart. Releasing him, Yami starts to head back inside so he wouldn't have to keep seeing the sadness and sense of being broken.

Not wanting to quit, Yugi goes after Yami and grabs at his wrist, only to pull his glove off, causing Yami to gasp and reach for his glove back only to see Yugi keep it out of his reach. "Why are you keeping me in the dark still?" Yugi asks, tears forming in his eyes as the pain became worse. "What have I ever do to you?!"

The yell had caused everyone in the room to cease what they were doing to see Yami and Yugi appearing to be arguing.

Sensing the fire inside respond to his emotions, Yami crosses his arms over his chest and decided to leave the room of bewildered guests and confused and worried friends. Watching from a safe distance, Rebecca smirks at the fact her plan is working smoothly.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi starts to sound like he is begging Yami to tell him what is going on with him.

"Enough, Yugi." Yami replies through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger under control with the pain of what he had told Yugi a moment ago still lingering.

"No. Why do you still shut me out? Why do you shut the whole world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"Yugi, that's enough." he hears Rebecca and sees her approach him as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder, Yami realized he regrets what he now sees; Rebecca from a different country stands beside Yugi with her glaring back at him for the pain he caused him and Yugi still looking back at him with the sadness remaining.

Just seeing her stand with the one he loves and swore to protect made him go over the edge. The fire now at the peak to responding to his anger, as soon as Yami had loosened his arms, the fire emerged from his one hand that was not covered with the glove to form a firewall that snapped at anyone who is too close like snakes. With the fire keeping everyone away from its master, they all gasp at the sudden appearance of the flames, causing Yugi, Rebecca, Vivian, the ParaDox Brothers, and their friends to jump back to keep the blaze from burning them.

To experience seeing his magic for the first time, Vivian and her men scowl at him, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Serenity stare after him in confusion, Rebecca glared at him, Yugi in fear and confusion and many others a mix of fear, hatred, and confusion. "Sorcery. I just knew there was something dubious happening here." said Vivian as Para and Dox remain by their mistress to protect her.

Seeing Yugi's expression as he reached for the doorknob, Yami looks away as he opens the door and runs down the halls to get away. Not wanting him to leave even after all those things they said to each other, Yugi runs after him with Rebecca close behind. Then Vivian and her men decided to pursue him as well.

Bursting through the doors to enter the courtyard to find the townspeople have gathered to greet their new king once he steps outside. But hearing Yugi call his name and Vivian and her men run outside to find Yami trying to leave as many people greet Yami. Just as a woman asked him what is bothering him, Yami glances back to see Vivian and her guards appearing just at the spot where he once stood.

Seeing the embers emerge from his exposed hand, they took the form of some knights made out of fire as they stood guard in front of their master, causing many to gasp at the sight of these infernal beings. Just as he called them off, Vivian yells, "Stop him!"

Holding his hands in front of himself to make himself appear nonthreatening to them and his people. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay back." But then some fire burst out of his hand like an arrow and hit the floor beneath the three, causing them to jump back from the flames that are keeping them back.

Becoming more terrified as his powers act on their own to protect him, Yami watches Vivian point an accusing finger at him, yelling, "You demon!"

This has caused many to become scared of their own king with a couple young kids screaming as their parents pull them closer. Seeing everyone he looks at back away in fear, Yami runs out of the courtyard and down a corridor that lead to a few steps that went into the waters of the fjord.

Stopping at the flames that stopped Vivian, Para and Dox in their tracks, Yugi watched as Yami disappeared down the one corridor. "Yami." Yugi calls before he leaps over the flames to chase after him.

At the shore, Yami pants for a moment as he hears Yugi call to him, begging him to wait for a moment. As much as he didn't want to leave him as he saw that his aibou is alone, assuming that Rebecca couldn't keep up with him once they reached the flames that stopped Vivian or her men from following him, Yami knew he had to escape from Domino or he could be killed out of fear. Stepping into the water, he noticed that his powers form solid ground just like when lava cools long enough to turn into hard earth. Seeing the forest on the far side of the fjord, Yami then starts to run across the water as solid earth formed with each step he took with the previous ground behind him slowly disappear and then change into flames that didn't seem to be burning anything as it spread through the water and he went further across.

"Yami stop!" Yugi called out to him as he stopped dead at the shore, watching Yami disappear on the other side and into the woods that lead to the northern Fire Mountains. Having to watch his beloved disappear into the distance, Yugi collapsed onto his knees, his eyes still focussing on the area where he last saw Yami, ignoring the flames that quickly spread through the fjord only to surround all of Domino with an Infernal Barrier.

By the time Tristan and Duke caught up to their friend, they could see that Yugi is in total shock now that Yami is gone and the Infernal Barrier has formed, making all of Domino plunge into a very hot summer. Leading him back to the castle, the three see that everyone just looks around as everything became hot. "Heat!" one woman says as everyone took one layer of coverage off to cool down.

"Are you alright pal?" Tristan asks as he and Duke help Yugi with his footing since he's still a bit unstable.

"No." Yugi says softly. Tristan and Duke could easily hear the sadness in his voice as Tea and Serenity appear from the castle and rush over to them with Rebecca leading them.

"Did you know about this?" Duke says just as Serenity joined his side.

"No." Yugi uses the same sad tone as Tea and Rebecca check to make sure he's okay.

"Look it's now Summer in the middle of Winter!" the group see Vivian start to freak out. "The king has cursed this land. He must be stopped! You two have to go after him."

To see Vivian tell her guards the order, Yugi snapped at the visiting noble lady. "Wait no!"

"Now why would you defend that demon?" said Para as he and his brother put protective arms around their mistress.

"You must be a demon as well if you are defending that beast." Dox added.

"No, I'm not a demon and he's not either!"

"You should know better than to just jump into conclusions of what you believe is going on when you don't have the slightest idea!" Tea exclaims at them as Tristan held her close.

"He nearly killed us!"

"All you got was just a slight burn on your clothes."

"From his fire."

"Please understand it was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean anyone harm. Yami didn't mean for any of this. Tonight is all my fault. I pushed him. So I'm the only one that needs to go after him." This declaration surprised his friends and pleased Vivian and the ParaDox Brothers.

"But Yugi, if you go after him, you're only going to get hurt!" Duke said as Yugi ordered a guard to bring his horse and then look at the ring Yami had given him before this mess started.

"I know him. I know Yami is not dangerous." Once the guard brought his horse and Yugi hand him his coat so he's not burning in this heat. "I'll bring him back and set things right."

"I'm coming with you." Rebecca says as she took hold of his arm before he mounted his steed.

"I need you to stay here and help my friends while I'm gone."

Understanding why he needs her here, Rebecca says as she held his hand briefly, "I'll do what I can here."

Now mounted on his horse, Yugi faces everyone and says, "I leave Tristan and Duke in charge."

Holding the reins for a moment, Rebecca says, "Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I trust him with all my heart. I know that he won't hurt me." With that, Rebecca released the reins as Yugi snapped them to get his horse to start following Yami's trail.


	7. Let it Glow!

Hi guys. Just letting you all know that for this song, I got ideas from this song I had found on tumblr. I just looked up Let it Go fire version. There was a Let it Burn version, but that one sounded very evil and I didn't want to make Yami sound like a villain. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Let it Glow

Making his way to the northern Fire Mountains, Yami feels that he has gone far enough so that no one could follow. Glancing behind him at the ground, he could see that his fire powers had made his footprints disappear entirely and then he looked out into the far off distance where he could no longer see his home.

The trees burn bright on the mountain tonight

Not a creature to be seen

A kingdom of heated embers

and it looks like I'm the king

The wind is howling, an inferno trapped inside

couldn't keep it in

Hell knows I tried

Over the years of learning to control it, Yami knew that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the fire under control, especially after the first time he hurt his beloved aibou.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good guy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now the know!

Knowing it's pointless to keep it, Yami swiftly removes the second glove as he starts to release the flames he kept inside all this time.

Let it glow! Let it glow!

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it glow! Let it glow!

Turn away and slam the door!

Watching as the embers he released into the wide space that seems unaffected by the fire or even the heat take on different and unique patterns that take on a form as it combines with the wind.

I don't care

what they're going to say!

Let the fire blaze on

The heat never bothered me anyway

Removing his cape and jacket, simply allowing the wind to care the cape away and he sets his jacket over his shoulders like the cape did. Yami approaches an area of the main mountain that had a drop off and a cliff just above his head in a few feet as he looks back behind him one last time.

It's funny how some distance

makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

to test the limits and break through

no right no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

Standing at the top of the lower cliff, Yami uses his magic to form steps just at the edge. Can't wait to see what he could do now that he is free, Yami ascends as he made the steps into a long staircase that open and expanded at the edge of the higher cliff.

Let it glow! Let it glow!

I am one with the burning sky!

Let it glow! Let it glow!

You'll never see me cry!

Standing a good few feet from the newly formed glass staircase, Yami stomps one foot hard on the ground, forming an image of a burning sky like a painting. With the structure in mind, Yami starts to build the exterior and interior of his new castle made entirely out of glass as strong as a diamond.

Here I stand,

in the light of day!

Let the fire blaze on

As his fires follow his movement as he builds his new home with many floors, a fountain of cool crystal water on the main floor, many stairs from the first floor up to the second level and then up the third and last levels, a number of spacely rooms on each level and a great glass chandelier hanging on the high ceiling on the last level and countless glass windows that allowed a view from the inside to the outside, but not from the outside to the inside.

My powers surges through

the air into the ground

my soul is spiraling in burning

ashes all around!

And one thought vaporizes

like a fiery blast!

I'm never going back!

The past is in the past!

The only thing or person he'll miss from his old home is Yugi. Since they've been together since childhood, they both felt that nothing could separate them. But he knew that in order to protect Yugi, Yami has to stay away from him so he could never hurt him with his powers again.

Let it glow! Let it glow!

And I'll rise like the blazing sun!

Let it glow! Let it glow!

That perfect guy is gone!

Now that his glass castle is complete, Yami removes the crown he had been given, tossing it to the side and began to change his attire entirely with his flames. Once the flames finished changing his attire, Yami now stood with his hair free of the hair tie, revealing the crimson tips that became a deep shade as he grew up, three new blond streaks appear in the black base in the way lightning bolts look coming out of a storm cloud, wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt under a leather jacket that hangs onto his shoulders just like a cape, black tight pants that had a pattern at the legs as if fire were climbing up his legs and black studded boots with a black wristband on his right wrist, a black and red armband on his left arm that appears to have the two colors merge together in any firelight and a neck belt around his neck.

Here I stand

in the light of day!

Let the fire blaze on!

The heat never bothered me anyway

Stepping out onto the main balcony to see a new light of day appear beyond the horizon, Yami is satisfied to see what he can do with his powers now that he is a safe distance that won't harm anyone important to him. With everything complete, Yami heads back inside to rest from the traveling and hard work he had just finished with his precious one on his mind and the fact that he knows that Yugi is now safe.


	8. Author's Note

Hello my readers. I am sorry to tell you all that I am no longer in the YGO DM fandom. Back in June, my BFF got me hooked into a different series called Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph and I am deeply in love with the one best yaoi couple in that series.

Now I am still into GX, but I am out of the DM fandom. Since getting into SotE, I just can't bring myself back into YGO DM.

So for the fanfics that are not complete will be converted over to SotE. For the completed ones I'm not sure what to do with them since I put so much work into my stories. I'll keep the completed ones up a bit more longer before I do something.

I am sorry, my dear readers,

MikaYuu'sgirl

 **EDIT:** Ok, here's what I decide that would be best. I will leave the completed stories up so my readers can still enjoy them. The incomplete ones will still be converted to SotE. Please understand that I just can't get myself to work on the incomplete YGO fanfics after getting into a different series back in June. Some of you may not be happy about me doing this and I may lose some readers, but my mind is made up. So I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
